


Ash & Sal

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: Ash finds Sal in an awkward situation.





	Ash & Sal

**Author's Note:**

> :) !

 

 

Sal dry heaved into the snow, hands rising up to clutch at his winter jacket; his heart lying just underneath. He was in shock, snow melting into his pigtails; his hands were red and stiff from the temperature. Travis was strong, no doubt. But, Sal never could have imagined him having such a violent outburst. Sal’s head turned up to look Travis in the eyes. Was Travis…crying?

  
“Travis-“

  
“Travis! Oh my god.” The two of them turned to see Ash rushing towards them, her left hand holding her thick wool hat in place atop her head. Her hair was soaked from pushing through the snow storm. The school was to be canceled for the next week because of critical conditions, and despite the warning that informed students strictly to GO STRAIGHT HOME; Travis still found his way to Sal, but Sal could have never have guessed why. Did Travis feel it his duty to torment Sal? Why? He could target anyone in the school, any other individual. So…why Sal?

  
In seconds, Ash had dropped to her knees to help Sal off the ground.

  
“We need to go home, Sal, like right now. You too, asshole.” She glared at Travis from the corner of her eye and he turned away from them, his back now facing their direction. Ash was fuming, and Sal could have sworn he saw steam seeping from under her ear muffs. “The storm is only supposed to get worse, we have to go. Come on.” Sal hummed and the two of them left Travis there to sit in the snow. When Sal looked over his shoulder, he was gone. Ash wrapped her arm around the blue haired boy, pulling him close for warmth. It had to be below zero, it was so terribly cold. Sal had unfortunately lost his gloves just hours earlier, leaving him to continuously rub his hands together, desperate to prevent frostbite. Ash took note of his struggling and peeled one of her thick purple gloves off of her right hand and offering it to Sal. Sal shook his head but nearly screamed when Ash began hurriedly forcing the glove down onto his right hand.

  
“You didn’t have to give me your glove, Ash. I would have been fine.”

 

“No, you would have gotten frostbite. Just be thankful, alright?

 

“Sorry.”

  
Ash wrapped her right hand around Sal’s left and Sal immediately stopped complaining; leaving them in although awkward, greatly appreciated silence.


End file.
